guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Necromancer Elite Scar Pattern armor/Male
Feel free to revert if you want. I don't have any dark skinned characters to upload the last pictures, but I can confirm that there appears to be no effect when you apply dye, not even to the under clothing like on the female set. I was going to upload an example of what it looks like yellow, but that doesn't look like what the plan was. : forgot to sign (gah.. even used preview) --GW-Blackdog 14:43, 26 September 2008 (UTC) ::We knew about the dye issue, that's why I put the special case into the template to display this text instead of the usual "Dyed }". A guildmate of mine was supposed to upload all the images sometime last week, but he never did. I'll poke him (again) to get the dark-skinned pics up. —Dr Ishmael 15:07, 26 September 2008 (UTC) :::Sorry about that. I kept getting distracted by shiny things. The dark skinned pics are up though. Wanmoke 20:49, 26 September 2008 (UTC) Good job, Blackdog, Ishy and Wan, this looks great. But I would request a possible rewording of the colored comment. "Does not show effects of dye" is not entirely accurate, as it appears to be dyed red by default (as you recall, that was the base necro armor color before all the dye updates; I honestly think they just "forgot" to code the red areas on the briefs as colorable, and never bothered to change it later). I'd rather say something like "Dyeing any part of this armor set, though possible, will have no effect on its appearance." or something close to that. RoseOfKali 06:51, 27 September 2008 (UTC) : Can I uploaded a images of my Gray skinned Necro with elite scare. There is already a Brown but still a gray one would be good to have :P -- ' † The Falling One© ' 17:45, 13 December 2008 (UTC) ::I don't think we need to turn this into a skin-tone gallery. A Light and a Dark version should be sufficient presentation, no? Plus, there's no "room" for more images in the template, anyway. I guess, if you really want to, you can upload them in this talkpage, and we can decide if it will contribute anything valuable to the current gallery. RoseOfKali 18:02, 13 December 2008 (UTC) ::: Yes madam! I'm on it. ty have a Grenthy Xmas btw :P -- ' † The Falling One© ' 18:08, 13 December 2008 (UTC) Missing back image? I'm pretty sure I uploaded one. Did it get lost? I don't have the original anymore and I don't think I can take a big high quality picture without the computer exploding. Wanmoke 00:24, November 14, 2010 (UTC) :Wikia's servers have been borked as of late, there is a high chance of an image not loading, just ignore it for now.--Łô√ë îğá†ħŕášħ is hosting a Card Creation Contest! 00:34, November 14, 2010 (UTC) ::What back image? The gallery is complete, I even remember way back when we made the template exception for the dark skin as opposed to a dyed set, I can see all the images just fine. RoseOfKali 20:04, November 14, 2010 (UTC) :::I think he meant the back image didn't update, where Giga explained Wikia's image servers suck. --Vipermagi 20:08, November 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::Well, that's what I would think, too, if only those images haven't been up there for over two years already. In my experience, it only happened to new uploads. Are the servers getting borked on old images? I personally remember this gallery, and haven't seen a problem with it. RoseOfKali 20:26, November 14, 2010 (UTC) :::::It's not that it didn't update, it's that it wasn't loading, which was happening to a lot of images on Saturday. I will be SOOOOOOOOOOO fucking happy when we get away from Wikia's dumb-as-shit image servers. —Dr Ishmael 21:44, November 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I share that feeling. RoseOfKali 22:26, November 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Wait, wait, wait. This might actually pose a problem, how are we going to get an image if Wikia's image servers aren't even displaying them? (though it seems like right now most images are displaying, just putting it out there if the image servers die on us again) – alistic 23:15, 15 November 2010 (UTC) :::::::When making an HTTP GET request for a file, if the request times out or otherwise errors, then the response will have a 0-length content. The file backup script checks for this and retries the GET if there's no content. —Dr Ishmael 23:42, November 15, 2010 (UTC)